O Som do Silêncio
by Pandastuck
Summary: Aquele silêncio de Itachi, poderia para todos ser só um silêncio vazio e sem sentimentos. Mas para Kisame era o singelo som de uma amizade. x Yaoi x KisaIta x


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**O Som do Silêncio  
**

**x  
**

Akatsuki. Uma sociedade – supostamente – secreta com nukenins Rank S que juntos tem um plano – também supostamente – secreto. Um deles, e provavelmente o mais jovem, é Uchiha Itachi. Mestre em genjutsu, o Líder deixou bem o claro o motivo de Hoshigaki Kisame ser seu parceiro. Kisame era perito em ninjutsu e acima de tudo taijutsu, eles formavam um time perfeito. Imbatível.

Porém no momento, eles não precisavam sequer ser imbatíveis. Pois estavam apenas descansando, tendo uma breve folga. Sentados a beira de um pequeno lado, sem a capa preta e sem inimigos para matar. Apenas relaxando.

Itachi senta-se a beira da fogueira deles, observando as labaredas com seus olhos negros enquanto Kisame estava à beira da água, molhando os pés descalços. Ouviam-se os pássaros cantando felizes, até que ao longe surgiu um falcão. Ambos os ninjas viraram o rosto reflexamente para a ave, que pousou perto de Kisame. Era um falcão mensageiro, e Kisame aparentemente o reconheceu, imediatamente pegando a mensagem que ele trazia e lendo-a mentalmente para si mesmo. O Uchiha ficou um pouco curioso sobre o assunto, mas eles eram parceiros há tão pouco tempo que não sabia se poderia perguntar o que era. Se fosse algo da Akatsuki, provavelmente ele contaria. Mas aparentemente não era.

É claro que Kisame não deixou a curiosidade do mais novo passar despercebida.

-Uma mensagem do Zetsu. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não dava noticias.

O moreno olhou-o com o canto de olho. Não conhecia Zetsu ou qualquer outro membro, só sabia seus nomes. Ficou até surpreso que Kisame os conhece-se.

-Não sabia que você conhecia outros membros. – comentou sem qualquer emoção ou intenção implícita. Um poço de indiferença.

-Na verdade, não conheço. Casualmente Zetsu e eu éramos amigos antes de entrarmos na Akatsuki. Até hoje, de todos os membros, só conheci o Kakuzu.

-... Amigos? – agora ele virou o rosto para o mais velho, quase visivelmente intrigado. Jamais pensou que seria possível ter amigos quando se é um nukenin, ainda mais Rank S.

-É, amigos. Você não tem amigos, Itachi-san?

-...

A imagem que apareceu na mente de Itachi foi, obviamente, a de Shisui. Seu melhor amigo, agora morto. A missão que lhe fora entregue obrigou a matar todo e qualquer Uchiha, embora a tivesse desobedecido ao deixar seu irmão caçula vivo. Ao sair de seu curto devaneio, viu que Kisame esperava uma resposta.

-Não. Não tenho nenhum.

-Ah, hmm... Bom, sempre tem as garotas para nos animar, quando há tempo!

Itachi nada disse. Virou o rosto inexpressivo e voltou a encarar a fogueira. Uma cascata de pensamentos lhe invadiam, pensamentos aleatórios com os quais vivia sendo assaltado, de sua família, de seu irmão, do melhor amigo e de como jamais teria qualquer uma dessas coisas de volta. Nem mesmo "garotas" tivera ou iria ter. Pensamentos que o fizeram ficar calado e também calaram Kisame.

Aquela noite, enquanto comiam e depois quando foram dormir cada um em seu saco de dormir, o silêncio entre eles parecia mais tenso e pesado que o comum. Pelo fato de Itachi estar submersos em mais pensamentos que o comum e também por Kisame sentir-se culpado, se é que havia algo como culpa ainda vivendo dentro dele.

* * *

**x**

Estavam juntos indo para Kirigakure a mando do Líder, reunir informações uteis sobre o bijuu de três caudas, já que os outros Akatsukis estavam ocupados e não haviam pretensões de se aproximar do bijuu de nove caudas ainda, o que no futuro seria a missão principal de Kisame e Itachi.

Usavam henge para se mudarem a aparência e passarem despercebidos. Kisame era no momento um homem alto e ruivo, cheio de sardas e com olhos vivamente verdes. Itachi parecia não ter tanta criatividade, em vez de criar uma aparência, escolheu transformar-se em sua falecida mãe. Fingiam ser um casal. Ninguém os notaria em meio a tantas pessoas, ainda mais nesses tempos de pré-crise. Apenas caminhavam lado a lado, seguindo para o local onde iriam investigar.

-Itachi-san?

O Uchiha ouviu-o sussurrar para si, pedindo sua atenção. Virou-se bem de leve, inclinando-se na direção do maior, sem olhar para ele, apenas para ele notar que estava lhe prestando sua atenção.

-Eu sinto muito por ontem. Você não me pareceu bem, não tive a intenção de...

-Tudo bem. – interrompeu-o friamente. Kisame calou-se. Ainda precisava aprender a lidar com o jovem parceiro. Eles continuaram andando, e agora era Kisame que nutria ao seu redor um silêncio melancólico. Itachi suspirou pesadamente.

-O que você quis dizer com "garotas" ontem? – perguntou inexpressivamente o Uchiha, apenas para que Kisame não pensasse que estava lhe dando um 'gelo'.

-Na verdade, nada. Eu estava apenas fazendo uma piada, não tenho o hábito de sair com garotas, não frequentemente. A última vez que tive um relacionamento sério foi com... – e deixou a frase morrer. Itachi não se lembrava a ultima vez que se sentira mal por alguém, e era uma surpresa um sentimento como esse voltar agora.

O clima ficou estranho entre eles. Itachi não sabia o que dizer, quase nem tinha o hábito de falar! E quando finalmente queria falar qualquer coisa, não conseguia pensar em nada.

Continuaram a caminhar, e Kisame parou de repente. Apontou de leve para a esquerda. Tinha uma mulher ali, uma ninja. Ela estava treinando meia dúzia de jovens gennins, aparentemente.

-É ela...? – perguntou o moreno vagarosamente. Um levíssimo aceno de cabeça por parte do azulado, e logo ele seguiu em frente. Itachi ainda olhou mais um minuto para a moça, antes de alcançá-lo.

Algo havia mudado naquele momento. Havia mudado em Itachi. Kisame havia deixado alguém para trás, alguém que provavelmente o odiava e provavelmente o preferia morto. Que pensava que não passava de um psicopata. Exatamente como Itachi.

* * *

**x**

Após as informações em Kirigakure serem coletadas pelos dois, eles se retiraram dali para uma vila menor. Uma ilha pequena próxima à ilha principal. Não estavam transformados, ainda estavam acampando antes de entrar na cidade para pegar informações.

Kisame estava tão quieto quanto Itachi. O que, é claro, era anormal. O Hoshigaki tinha um humor bem melhor que do outro. O Uchiha se sentou ao lado dela na grama.

-...

-...

-... Desculpe. – murmurou Itachi. Kisame ergueu as sobrancelhas, movimento que passou despercebido pelo menor. Não disse nada, ou sequer deu sinal que havia escutado. – Desculpe se eu fiz você se sentir mal, eu não tive a intenção. Não será nada bom para nosso trabalho em equipe se ficarmos... Ressentidos um com o outro.

Kisame abriu um grande sorriso.

-Não se preocupe, Itachi-san. Não é você. É esse lugar que me deixa assim. Não estou "ressentido" com você, ou seja lá que palavra refinada você escolha. Afinal, você é só um menino. Ainda não se apaixonou. – Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E é meu amigo.

Kisame se levantou e foi desfazer o acampamento. Iriam ir para a cidade logo. Mas Itachi não se moveu. Embora seu rosto estivesse com a mesma expressão de sempre, seu coração disparava. Então eram amigos. Só se levantou quando o maior o chamou. E seguiram para a cidade em silêncio, novamente transformados.

Na cidade, o silêncio entre eles era diferente. Era um silêncio mais leve, por mais que Kisame continuasse melancólico por causa da garota que mostrara a Itachi. Mas por parte de Itachi, o peso se fora.

Em algum lugar da cidade, Itachi não escolheu o momento, apenas pegou no braço de Kisame e isso pareceu lhe dar um susto, fazendo-o virar-se para o menor.

-Estava errado. Já me apaixonei. E duplamente errado, não sou mais um menino.

Eles se encararam. Pela primeira vez o rosto, embora feminino, de Itachi não estava sério. O mais velho estreitou os olhos.

-E por que não me corrigiu naquele momento?

Ele abriu a boca para responder a Kisame, mas em vez disso só ofegou e fechou a boca. Não podia dar a ele a resposta que estava pedindo. Mas Kisame já tinha a resposta.

-Ainda não tinha acontecido, certo? Não tinha se apaixonado ainda. Aconteceu só depois que falei que éramos amigos.

Itachi não disse nada.

-Eu posso ouvir seus batimentos acelerando, Itachi-san. Pude ouvi-los disparar naquele momento.

Isso não ajudou muito. Por fora estava implacável, mas por dentro explodia, desmascarado.

-Não precisa dizer nada. Eu entendo.

Mas Itachi queria dizer uma coisa. As palavras lhe faltavam, como antes, mas queria dizer. Apertando mais o braço dele quando Kisame ameaçou voltar a caminhar.

-E não somos mais amigos por causa disso? – murmurou tão baixo que se não tivesse uma audição perfeita, Kisame não teria escutado. E o timbre do sussurro era de perda. Fora tolo, como um menino. Havia tanto tempo que não tinha um amigo que só a ideia de ter um já o fez amá-lo, e isso foi um erro.

Kisame virou-se para ele e sorriu, abaixando-se. E beijou. E foi correspondido, inconscientemente, antes de Itachi notar o que tinha acontecido já tinha correspondido. Quando Kisame se afastou, foi que o Uchiha percebeu o tinha acontecido.

Itachi ficou parado, inexpressivo, olhando-o. As pessoas passando sem dar bola. Eram apenas um casal qualquer.

-Claro que somos amigos.

O maior guiou Itachi e dessa vez ele o acompanhou, segurando seu braço. Uma sombra de sorriso quase se passou por seu rosto.

-Obrigado.

Kisame sorriu. Os dois continuaram a caminhar para o destino de suas investigações, como se nada houvesse mudado entre eles. De fato, nada havia mudado. Nada além do som. Aquele silêncio, aquele silêncio que ressoava amizade e... _**Mais.**_

* * *

**x**

Olá a todos os leitores! Eu estava realmente sumida, não é? Isso por que a Lela aqui tinha desistido de escrever... MAS com um incentivo da minha amiga Kell-chan e com essa pequena KisaIta eu assumo que estou voltando a escrever! Todos comemorando EEEEEEEE! - só que não.

Eu devo dizer que senti certa falta disso, mas volto discretamente. Espero ser bem vinda aqui e que as fanfics da Akatsuki não morram!

Tomara que a fanfic agrade aos fãs, foi escrita com carinho~ E se agradar, deixar um review e me faça feliz! Favoritar sem deixar review parte meu coração hein! :c

Até a próxima, e pode ter certeza que haverá uma próxima!


End file.
